


男友是天然绿茶怎么办

by John_Z



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Z/pseuds/John_Z





	男友是天然绿茶怎么办

 

 

我真的不知道该拿他怎么办。堂本光一这个人，我每多爱他一分，幸福和痛苦的程度就会上涨一寸。

当初我决定和他在一起，最吸引我的特质就是纯净明亮，与我而言他是颗亮闪闪的星。人类对于美好的事物总是趋之若鹜，当然我也一样。他在舞台上就是个王者，在工作中总能周旋自如，不管处于何种境地都能化险为夷抚平人心，因此直到目前为止，他从来没坠入泥潭过，不仅如此还在不断往外扩展事业向上攀爬。

是的，我在后来才知道他其实很擅长玩弄人心，他明明知道别人想要什么，偏偏不去做，甚至装乖卖傻刻意回避这一切让人觉得他是别扭地不愿承认，再或者给别人泼盆冷水做些相反的事，这时又会取悦另一波支持他的人。喜欢光一的人总是一波接一波，通常都是对他又爱又恨，在自己的需求被冷落后又会适当从他这里尝到些甜头，最后还是会像舔狗一样跟在他身后摇尾巴。他很擅长给自己贴标签，我先前对于别人对他的曲解其实内心抱有很多不满，但他只是笑眯眯地不说话，他会搂着我脖子亲我嘴角，看我还不开心才软下态度说真实的自己只想展现给你一个人呀。

光一知道大家就喜欢拿旧人设说事，他也是靠这些表面人设圈了一波又一波爱吃这套的粉群，就算我觉得他受了点委屈他也不在意，从来不会当面辩解或是反驳，只有当人仔细问他了才会认认真真地回答真实的想法。这些都是我和他相处久了才发现的，你说他绿茶吗？其实一点也没有，他从来不会骗我，但也不会主动表露真实的内心。别人怎么想的他根本不在意，留有余地，话不说满，想象空间，这三点娱乐圈营业技能不需要教他都能运用自如。是刻意的吗？也没有，在营业的时候他也会用同样真诚的态度对待同事和工作人员，他认为工作就应该全身心的投入，能给团队带来最高效益才是最终目的。他的目的就是这么单纯，什么阶段该做什么事，他比谁都清楚。

工作归工作，生活归生活。尽管我知道他的表面工作并不是给我看的，但一想到还有那么多受众群体心里难免会有些不爽。但我是真的，实在拿他没办法，说难听点，他赚的钱也有部分来源于那些人，我们的生活开销少不了这些的。

 

-

光一回来后明显注意到了我阴沉着的脸，他换了鞋脱掉外套挂在衣架上，弯了弯眼睛带了点无辜的笑意走近后试探一般跨坐在了我的腿上，“怎么…”

他暧昧地蹭了蹭我的下半身，双手攀在我肩膀上，见我仍是冷冷地不出声后突然轻声笑了笑，他凑在我耳畔呼出灼热的气息，撩拨似的压低嗓音黏糊糊地说了两个字：“老公…”

我吸了口气猛地翻身将他压在了沙发上，他被我亲的有些发痒，微悬的小腿勾在我身上，他喘笑着轻轻推了推我埋在他颈窝处的脑袋，脸蛋红扑扑的很害羞的样子：“别在这里啊……你吃过饭了吗。”

“怎么，怕老公没吃饭干不动你？”

“你、嗯…不是…”我的手摸进了他的衬衫里，指尖撩拨着胸前那颗肉粒拉扯揉捏，他压着我的手背低喘了一声，乖顺地垂下眼睫让我去卧室里，他的脸比刚才还要红，说在客厅里好难为情。我把他从沙发里抱了起来，他顺势勾住了我的脖子将脑袋搭在我肩膀上，在一起这么久，操了那么多次也还是会害羞，一直坚持要在门窗关严的卧室里做爱。但我基本还是看心情，越是脸皮薄我越爱欺负他，我会故意打开窗帘刺激他，后入时让他跪趴在床上直对着窗外，他是真的很紧张也很兴奋，那不是装出来的，里面一紧一紧地把我吸得更牢，如果再过分点边操边磨着让他往前爬，他甚至能不顾形象地大哭出来，然后又羞又爽射的满地板都是。

他可能知道我今天心情不太好，当我把他放在了阳台软垫上之后也没有过分抗拒，他拽了拽我的衣袖，红着脸小声低语道：“你…舍得让别人看到吗……”我欺身含住他的嘴唇，托起他的臀瓣不容分说地连着内裤一起扒掉了他的裤子：“你不是也能想着别人的吗？”

他被我说的哽了一下，抬眼细细打量了我一会儿，然后在我打算把他翻个身背对着我时张开腿紧紧了环住我的腰：“可我想你啊…让我看着你好不好……”他的意思是不要自己看着窗外，尽管我知道很大一部分原因是因为光一不愿冒险把自己被操的一面展现在别人面前，但他就这样看着你，睁着一双深邃动人的黑眼睛，可怜巴巴又饱含爱意，怎么能不心软不心动。我把他被吻到有些红肿的嘴唇再次含进嘴里用力吸吮了几下，他吃痛地哼了一声，随即搂住我的肩膀探出舌尖讨好一般舔了舔我的嘴角，“好不好…”

回答被光一的呻吟所取代，他的下面已经在回来前清理过了，里面还有黏热的润滑剂，我心里其实很不是滋味，谁知道他在清理之前是不是也为别人准备过，里面湿湿软软的像是刚被操过一样，轻而易举地就插进了几根手指，我的动作很不温柔，夹带了负面情绪的抽插搅弄过于鲁莽，他胯坐在我身上膝盖有些发抖，抓着我肩膀的手又紧了紧“啊…慢点、疼……”光一的额头上沁出了层薄汗，他咬着嘴唇不断抽气，被我揉皱的衬衫凌乱地挂在他肩膀上，虽然皱着眉但表情上倒不是痛苦的样子，他见我直勾勾地盯着他，俯下身又亲了亲我的嘴唇：“老公…疼……”他的声音颤颤的，带了点隐忍的委屈坐在我身上不适地扭了扭腰。我停下了手上粗鲁搅弄的动作摩挲着穴口处略微外翻的嫩肉，被捅开的后穴边缘有些红肿，不难猜测不久前才被狠狠欺负过，现在又被我用手指撑开毫不规律的扩张蹂躏，没有照顾到能让他舒服的地方难免会有些难受吧。我掰开他的臀瓣让他自己坐上我硬了许久的性器，起初还很扭捏地用手扶着往穴口送，还没送到里面又被我扭胯磨出了体外刻意蹭着红肿的嫩肉，没一会儿就想要的不行，他焦躁地跪趴在我身上急喘着气，带了点哭腔求我别乱动，我亲了亲他的额头说不动了，等他终于低喘着慢慢吞进半根后我死死按住他的腰猛然间挺胯狠狠顶到了最深处，直接撞出来一声绵长而满足的呻吟。

他也不说疼了，趴在我耳边哭哭喘喘的，时不时用指甲挠我一下，插进他里面后我也不再胡乱折腾，一次次地挺胯往最熟悉的那一点上撞，他在我身上颠簸着扭腰迎合，像是被欲望驱使的无意识反应又像是在故意讨好我，后穴收绞的程度比以往还要强烈，媚肉吸裹着我的性物一寸寸吞得更深，我扶着他的腰加快了操弄的频率，断断续续的呻吟也紧跟着高昂了起来，甬道深处渐渐被打开后光一收不住的叫声变得愈发甜蜜，泥泞的小穴越操水越多，我咬着他的下巴抽出一点后狠狠操进了最里面，下面被插出来的噗哧水声清晰地传到了光一通红的耳朵里，我笑着问他听见了没，我说你怎么这么湿啊，是不是刚被人操过。

他被我插的正舒服，身体软软地挂在我身上，眼睛也有些失了神，过了一会儿才反应过来我说了什么，他狠狠抓了下我的后背，急乱的喘息里掺上了点泣音：“呜、呜…我没有…”我被他挠的有点疼，再加上心里本就不是很痛快，光一难得的反驳听起来也像口是心非的狡辩，我下了狠劲箍住他的腰，攥足了劲把他钉在自己怀里往死里干，他里面这么舒服，含过多少男人的东西啊，可偏偏还是这么紧，被人操的时候也像个单纯的处子一样，顶得越狠抖得也更厉害，他会咬着嘴唇忍住一些火辣勾人的呻吟，实在受不了后又会哭着发出比先前还要媚上百倍的叫床声，我抱着他挪了挪位置，让他的脊背靠在阳台玻璃上，我架高他的一条腿往后面摁了摁，伸手粗鲁地揉了一把夹在两人小腹间光一已经渗出了前液的性器，我恶劣地笑了笑看着他微微抽搐的小腹再次用阴茎蛮横地顶磨着他前列腺“说说看，谁操你最爽啊？”

“啊啊…轻…、哈啊…老公…呜…呜想射了…”光一勾在我腰上的一条腿抖得厉害，鼻音浓重的哭腔也带上了颤音，他被我干的一直哭哭啼啼地叫老公，高昂挺立的性物冒出了更多淫荡的水。我用指甲按住他微绽的铃口比刚才还有猛烈地操他，得不到发泄的性器又胀又硬，他哆哆嗦嗦地抓着我的手臂三番五次想要夹紧被我拉开的双腿，痉挛的腿根处也因摩擦生了层湿黏的汗，他说了好多次想射，从一开始渴求的啜泣到后来崩溃的哭喊，我能清晰感觉到光一小穴加剧收绞的程度，那里面剧烈痉挛了几下，缓慢地抽送都能让他抖得像个筛子，我见他实在憋不住后缓缓松开了掐着他铃口的手，等那里开始小汩往外渗出液体后咬着他耳朵说：“转过去，趴在阳台上再射…” 

“呜不…哈啊——啊、不呜呜……我想射…”他一摇头我又重新堵住了铃口，指甲更过分地在脆弱的冠部抠弄着，他剧烈痉挛着按住了我的手，泪眼朦胧地看着我拼命摇着头求我松开。

“那你得忍着，转过身才能射，好不好？”我哄他，手上的动作倒是没停。“好、我不射……呜老公…松开…”

我慢慢收回手，托起他的屁股稍微拔出一点性器让他自己转过身，他抬起一条腿边哭边小心地挪动身体不让前面流出来，因紧张和忍耐而绷起的大腿持续颤栗着，我在他快转过身的时候没忍住挺胯操了几下，立刻听见他颤声哀叫了出来，他双腿一软伸手扶住了阳台玻璃，前面跳动的性器没忍住激出了小股浊液，似乎一旦流出来就有些止不住了，他无错地继续挪动下体，滴淌下来的精液弄湿了小半圈软垫，等他终于跪趴在阳台上后我让他自己拽开窗帘，他羞耻地流下几行眼泪颤颤巍巍地揪住窗帘一角，在我又一次挺胯操进敏感不堪的甬道深处时一边射着一边将它彻底拉开，帘布拐角处没能避免地沾染上些许白浊，大多精液还是溅在了干净的玻璃上，他双手抓着防护栏哭着射了好久，泛红湿润的眼睛仍是不肯直直看向窗外，我捏着他的下巴顶胯操出了最后一点体液，给他擦了擦遮住视线的眼泪让他看着楼下经过的行人：“被看到会怎样啊，说不定还会再多个情人呢。”

“你…别说这种话…”他往后缩着身体，不安地湿着一双眼睛想要别过脸。

“今天去他那里了？” 

“…我没有。”

“那今天这里怎么这么好操…”说着我又往里顶了顶，光一低叫着抓紧了防护栏，还没从余韵里缓过来的敏感身体不受控制地抽搐了几下。“嗯？这么湿，还比以前软…”

“我…”

他急着想解释，话到嘴边却欲言又止了。他的里面还含着我的东西，见我好像还在生气也不叫我拔出来了，他伸手摸了摸泥泞一片的交合处，似是下了很大勇气才红着脸小声继续说道

“我…自己弄的。”

“弄成这样？”

“因为…你的比较大…我就、哈嗯…”

“怎么？”他真的很会取悦男人，不经意间说出的话撩得人心里又软了下来，我牵着光一的手让他感受我又硬胀了几分的性物，他颤颤地摸了摸，声音有些沙哑：“用了…按摩棒……”

“那哪个比较舒服？”我瞬间没了脾气，他说我的好大，想回来后直接就能让我操进去所以自己用大号的按摩棒扩张了许久，里面被弄的又红又肿湿湿软软的也是想让我能更快插到里面，我箍住他的腰再次开始了由慢及快的抽送，他腰身下陷翘起臀部呜咽呻吟，才被欺负过的酸胀后穴卖力吞吐着我的性器，兴头上我的动作并不温柔，他的大腿还在发抖，半勃的阴茎也更湿了几分。

 “呜…啊嗯…你的、老公…老公操我舒服…”

 “自己弄的时候射了吗？”

拿着按摩棒自己插进去搅动的时候会不会也爽过头啊，能弄成这样想必也插了很久，我在他体内疯狂冲刺，像要把他操坏一样不管不顾光一急促的哭叫，他抽着气泪眼汪汪地抓着扶栏，喘不上气地哽咽着回答我：“呜没、没有……只有老公、能把我操射…啊、哈…啊——…”我在一个激烈的深顶中射进了他体内，光一蓦地弓起脊背尖叫着接纳了全部，他浑身颤栗，生理性的泪水滑下了脸颊。一直等我射完后光一才彻底放松身体瘫软在了阳台上，我爱怜地亲了亲他汗湿的头发把他抱回卧室，心里那点阴霾和怒意早就烟消云散了。

 

“你能不能…不要总生我气啊。”

当我给他清理身体时光一软趴趴地靠在我怀里问，他的声音闷闷的，带了点哭过后的性感和沙哑。

“我明明最喜欢你了…”

 

我想都没想就回答他好。就算我知道，最喜欢下面可能还有「很喜欢，挺喜欢……」等等数不清的人，但他只要这样给予了我肯定的回应，我就真的拿他没有办法。 

因为他从来不会骗我，他说是最喜欢，那就真的是最喜欢。

 

-

嘘 

我的恋人，男友光一，在我怀里睡着了。他在梦里都在呢喃着我的名字。

 

看吧，你说他绿茶，其实一点也不是。

 


End file.
